


Finally Found the Missing Part of Me

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Chloe does some bad things, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Jenna’s trying her best okay, i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: TW: Internalized homophobia.Brooke tells Chloe about her girlfriend. Things go south.Title is from Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers.Edit: Sorry it’s formatted like that. Tried fixing it, didn’t work. Enjoy!





	Finally Found the Missing Part of Me

“Wanna hear something crazy? “Mhm!” Chloe looked up from Snapchat at Brooke, her face a mixture of curiosity and drowsiness. Brooke took a deep breath, fiddling with her blonde curls. “Y’know the girl in theatre class? Christine?” “Yeah, why?” “I’m... I’m her girlfriend. We’re dating.” There was a pause. “Who cares?” Chloe shrugged, a smirk forming on her face. “Wait, what?” “Yeah, who cares that you’re dating a girl?” “Uh, okay.” Not the reaction she expected, but as long as her best friend as okay with it, she guessed it was alright. — “So how is your girlfriend Christine doing?” Brooke nearly choked on her latte as Jenna gasped, clasping one hand over her mouth. “...who told you that?” “Brooke, I’m sorry-“ “Jenna, who told you that?!” Brooke repeated, raising her voice. The curly-haired girl looked down, not wanting her eyes to meet her friend’s furious ones “...Chloe did, I’m so sorry.” Brooke’s tear filled eyes widen, not even registered her cup hitting the floor. After a moment, she started running off. She heard Jenna calling after her, but there was no way she was stopping for anything. — “Brooke, are you in here?” Christine called as she opened the bathroom stall. “It’s me, Christine. Jenna told me what happened.” The choked sob coming from the second to last stalk was a dead giveaway for the short girl. What she saw when she opened it made her heart twist. Brooke was curled up in the right corner, tear tracks layered with mascara on his cheeks. “...Chrissy?” She whispered. “Yeah, it’s me.” She closed the stall door and rushed to her girlfriend’s side. “Hey, look at me, okay?” Brooke slowly lifted her head up. “It’s okay. Jenna promised she won’t tell anyone.” “B-but what if Chloe starts telling people?!” The blonde cried. “What a-are people gonna think when they they find out I’m pan?!” “They’ll still respect you.” Christine replied, “You’re one of the most popular girls in school, right?” “...but t-they’ll go after you.” “I can handle it. There’s a lot of brawn in this gal!” “...you sure?” “Mhm!” Brooke sighed. “Fine, whatever you say.” “Close your eyes.” Christine said. “...what?” “C’mon, do it!” The taller girl did, and her girlfriend pounced into her lap, pressing fast kisses all over her face. “Hey!” Brooke giggled, falling backwards. Christine pressed a finale kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips. “I love you, y’know that?” “I love you too.”


End file.
